


A Taste of the Storm, Part 4

by Nightwing37



Series: A Taste of the Storm [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing37/pseuds/Nightwing37
Summary: Aurelia and Marek finally bare all to each other.
Relationships: Female Guardian/ Male Guardian
Series: A Taste of the Storm [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909825





	A Taste of the Storm, Part 4

Stepping into the setting was enough to draw a gasp from Marek. Aurelia’s home was unlike anything he had seen in quite some time. When he was on Earth quite a while ago, he had a similar place, but only saw small flashes of it in faded memories. He could never place it or describe what he had seen to anyone, let alone to her. His jaw lay agape, almost to the point of breaking and crashing to the floor as he examined all of the corners of the space.   
Aurelia had chosen a mixture of fabrics and materials to design her space. In the edge closest to the large circular window towards the Traveler was a small ledge with a few pillows at its base. A few small plants and batches of incense rested upon the ledge, allowing the scent to drift throughout the dwelling. Cinnamon and sandalwood odors took hold of his nose and the small stream of smoke coming from it floated towards the back of the space. The majority of the space was this back piece, as Guardians have no need for a kitchen as they need not eat. It saved space in the apartment and allowed for the sleeping area to be larger. A few candles allowed for there to be dim, but welcoming light inside of the space.  
“Aurelia...this place is…”  
“Amazing? Astonishing? Incredible?”  
Marek stopped himself from answering right away, due to the fact that his answer was going to be a lot more emotional. He looked at the large canopy of satin covering a large rounded cushion. Tons of pillows and blankets of various colors and thicknesses covered the cushion to create an area that looked warm and inviting, as well as comfortable. It’s at this point that Marek turned his head to look at Aurelia and was in utter surprise.  
Aurelia had let Marek scan and be aware of her apartment, which gave her plenty of time to get rid of her gloves and begin to undo the clasp of her jacket again. When Marek had turned to face her, he got an eyeful of her undoing her multiple clasps of her robes with her uncovered hands. After the third one, she hesitated and looked up at him, some of her hair had fallen over her right eye and a small smile upon her face.  
“You going to get involved, Mar?”  
Her question didn’t require a major answer in auditory form from him. His jaw clamped shut and he began to undress himself. Throwing gloves and boots to the side, then came the pants, robes, and undergarments. Marek stepped forward to grab Aurelia’s jacket and help her with her clasps as her careful and skillful fingers worked their way through the bonds keeping his chest armor on and watching it fall off to reveal his body underneath. Sleeves, shirts, his cloak, her vest. All of them falling to the floor and leaving piles of discarded regalia of their classes and occupation at their feet.  
Marek and Aurelia stared at each other for a moment before the mood took over. She took her delicate fingers in her right hand and used the nailed edges to trace a line upon his body. The sensation traveled across his upper chest from his left shoulder, across his collarbone, and finished with a flair as they trailed off his right shoulder. She tiptoed like a ballerina on the balls of her feet over to her bed and after reclining herself, extended a hand out to him like she was wanting to replicate Michaelangelo’s Sistine Chapel ceiling.  
“Come over here love,” she spoke with a deeper, sultry tone in her voice.  
“Coming my dear.”  
Marek gently walked over, a bit more flat footed than his lithe and dancer-like companion. Extending his hand to hers, he lets himself be gently drawn down to her level and pauses his body right in front of her. Being face to face, baring their bodies and intentions to each other in this intimate moment. As their lips sealed together again and their bodies began to wrap around each other, a small sound of rain coming down echoed off the large window. The soothing echo made their time even more special as they began to grow warmer as their light and heat transferred between each other.  
No words could be uttered in this moment as their tongues began an intricate dance of attack and retreat with each other. Teeth were scraped, lips were bitten, and breathing grew in intensity. They rolled around in this vast valley full of pillows as their extremities became attached to the body of the other. They competed for whomever would be on top, but eventually, Marek was able to overpower her and place her with her back on the bed, where he was able to disengage his hands and lips with a smile.  
“Ah….” Aurelia’s objection was silenced by a finger placed upon her lips and a slight smile from her mate.  
Marek, for his inquisitiveness, opted to do a bit of exploration of his ocean-skinned lover. His lips began to slowly wind around her neck, catching both sides. This was followed by her shoulders and collarbone. Her head tilted back and sighs escaping from her spirit hung in the air between them. His hands lifted her arms and his lips gently touched almost every inch of her limbs as he slowly worked his way to her hands and back into her torso.  
His journey had led him to her bosom and their navy blue, almost purple centers. His lips and tongue kissed, flicked, and sucked on each one gently but passionately. As his lips were locked on one breast, his hands found themselves attached to the other in order to make sure that proper attention was given to each side. He could taste the salt-water sheen that had arisen on her skin, while being distinctly aware of a change in the scents crossing his sense of smell. It was a combination of lilacs, cherry blossoms, and roses. It was intoxicating and he was unsure if it had any pheromones in it, but he knew there were plenty of pheromones in between the two of them.  
Aurelia’s mind started to drift as the sensation of Marek’s lips upon her skin, and now her breasts, was making her feel so many different emotions. She was swimming in his musky scent; a mixture of the pines he had been in for the last week and the smell of singed hair as he had been fueled by electricity in his body before coming back to her. Her lips stayed slightly open, heartbeat increasing steadily, and breathing beginning to speed up as finally his lips began to glide down to her navel. Her hands drew themselves to the sides of his head as she had nowhere else to place them, yet didn’t want to let them drop to her sides.  
Marek made a circle around her navel, slightly pigmented in sky blue, versus the turquoise of the rest of her body. He marveled at the smoothness of her skin. It was almost like the silk he had felt out in the courtyard marketplace. Yet, this thought fluttered away as he finally moved to the front of her lower half. He felt her hands come to the side of his head, but was surprised when he looked into her half closed eyes and saw her slow but clear nod to him. He kissed the front of her mound and around her inner thighs, just on the outside of this most sensitive area.  
“Pl...please….” Aurelia stammered as her hands drew Marek a bit more upward.  
While slightly surprised, he understood her desire. He had previously explored that area with his tongue, but it was time to go a bit further. He shifted his weight so that he reset himself to a position where they were eye to eye. Their breaths were deeper and louder than before. They were in time with each other and this would truly synchronize them. He drew his lower half further up and brought his manhood to the edge of her sex. She slowly slid a bit lower to meet his gradual upward motion and allowed this part of him to reside inside of her. Bit by bit, his presence inside of her grew until their bodies were truly connected to one another.   
Her eyes closed, Aurelia bit her lip as Marek entered into her. She had desired this moment between them since the first time they had fooled around. They had been in the mountains on the surface of Io when they were caught by a few other guardians. They escaped back to her ship in order to continue their awkward, yet excited time together. As he began to slowly withdraw and advance inside her, a curious spectacle began to happen to both of them. The lights from the candles dimmed as their wicks and wax diminished, leaving them in complete darkness. Yet, this was not for long.  
Aurelia’s skin began to glow, her void energy sweeping and swirling around the pair in the moment. Its glow edged increasingly towards maximum brightness. It was at this moment that Marek’s passion took over and as he began to increase the energy behind his motions and reattach his lips to hers, his power flared up as well. The electricity moved and struck in multiple places on the surface of his skin as he began to glow a blue like the blue sky on a clear day in the Midwest of the United States. Their powers slowly shifted and interacted with each other in the millimeters between them. It was a storm of passion that grew in intensity as they both got closer to the finish line.  
“Ye….yes….yes.” Aurelia whispered between kisses as they both began to feel the overwhelming spasms surge through their bodies. They both grunted and sighed as they shook and trembled from the way their bodies had interconnected on that night. As he had finished first, Marek slowly withdrew himself from Aurelia’s flower and came to rest next to her. He reached out and held her tightly, allowing her to nestle her head into his shoulder and interlacing their fingers in the aftermath. Yet, the lightshow between them did not cease until they both fell asleep on that stormy night that had finally faded into a clear evening with a clear view of the full moon.


End file.
